Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random person, feel free to pop over to The Board to join in with the discussion there. To add to this list, for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to: * Place your badfic in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, and put the rating and date of addition to the list next to the fic title. * Also make sure to include the summary under the title, and as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list: * Move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link, and summary, and add your name to it. * Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). * It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. To keep this list tidy, please alphabetize and date entries. Badfic that has been on the list for more than 18 months should be removed, since it is unlikely anyone will claim it if they haven't already. LAST CLEANUP: ~Neshomeh 15:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Crossovers * "A Betrayal and a Revenge" - T rated - Doctor Who x Lord of the Rings. ** Amy betrays Rory, and Rory seeks revenge. Everyone is shocked when help arrives from an unexpected source. ** Augh. Just... Augh. Bad SPaG, Canon Rape, Rory Williams joining Mordor's forces and getting the Ring... Augh. Kill it with fire. * "batman in ponyville" - Batman x My Little Pony. ** Here's how it opens: "at gotham city in buce wanyen tech lucious fiox "blck guy" is working on interior dimensional galactic gate of space portal to go back in time to stop batmans dead parents from dying so the joker n shit woodnt be bern." Continue if you dare. * "Becoming A Legend" - T rated - Star Wars x Dark Knight Trilogy. **After Obi Wan's death, Qui Gon becomes a leading member of the League of Shadows known as Henri Ducard. But what if it was all a lie? Star Wars X Batman Begins crossover, complete. * "Candidate Future" - M rated - Harry Potter x The West Wing. ** Set after the war Harry has his own life and twin sons at Salem he was missing for three years and should only be twenty one, wait what, oh and he works for the white house set pre season one of the west wing to begin with watch as he struggles with life. ** What is this, I don't even. *"Chaotic Order" - ??? x My Little Pony. ** Unable to find an official rating or summary. ROTHY describes it as "a stupid, stupid crossover MLP fic where everyone except Rigby is horriblely OOC." * "Crimson Blood" - T rated (although I'd say M) - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings (both in name only). ** Harry and Frodo are depressed so they decide to do drugs and it leads down a dark path. CHARACTER DEATH, SLASH. This 1 is a rlly serius fic. Its really sad you guys i cried when I wrote it. My friend is also a cutter so ths is an issue vaery close to me. I also have freinds that do drugs aokat and I know what I'm taliking about! PS: THANKS TO SARAH FOR FIXING MY SPELLING LUV YA GURL lol ** Harry and Frodo smoke weed, fall out with their boyfriends and then commit suicide by razor blade. Oh, and then their boyfriends also kill themselves. What. * "Diary of a Mindreader" - T rated - Hetalia x Twilight. ** A one shot of what I think would happen if Prussia as a mind reader I suck at summarys but I am good at writing storys please read and review it would make my day VERRY VERRY OOC DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE STUFF LIKE THIS * "The Doctor And The White Devil" - K+ rated - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS x Doctor Who. ** Rory: Doctor i Bet you can't fly the Tardis Blindfolded that one dare ended up causing the doctor, amy and rory trouble with nanoha ** A fortunately rather short (two episodes) Script!Fic. It's full of bad SPaG and is rather beige. * "Hannibal's Eyes are Opened" - K+ rated - Silence of the Lambs x Katawa Shouju x The Big Bang Theory x Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Hannibal Lecter, notorious serial killer, uncovers new meaning to life and love after visiting Yamaku Academy... HannibalxLilly * "Knight of the Wastes" - T rated - Fallout x Dragon Age. ** It all started with the battle at Ostagar, watching Logain's betrayl and Duncan's death before his eyes. Then right as Alistair is about to meet death himself. A spell goes awry sending Alistier into the wastes lands and into the arms of the lovely Hope (the PC from Fallout 3). ** Canon disruptions? Check. Improper use of spelling and grammar? Check. Misuse of magic? Check. A poorly-written F!Lone Wanderer/Alistair? Yep! Thankfully, it's about two chapters long, but watch out for walls of text, especially in the second chapter. * "Korean War Stormtroopers" - M rated - Star Wars x M*A*S*H. ** A freak accident in Lightspeed sends 6 Imperial officers and a Jedi Master Marine to the 4077th where they use their ranks to put Frank and his new partner in crime Colonel Flagg in their places. * "Madoka Magica Gundam Adventure" - K rated - Madoka x Nahona x Dog Days x Gundam, inspired by Digimon. ** Madoka Kaname is your everyday highschool girl, but then she meets Gundam Exia who needs her help to locate his friends and save his world from destruction. Join Madoka and her friends in this Digimon inspired fanfic as they fight to save the Gundam World * "Mass effect: return of the overlord" - T rated - Mass Effect x Overlord. ** after the events of ME2 commander shepard, goes to the citadel to tell the council about the events and during the meeting the minions show up and declare shepard as the new overlord. * "Mass Effect 2 Wings of Liberty" - T rated - StarCraft x Mass Effect. ** *First Story Ever!* Post ME2, Mid SCII:WoL. Commander Natalie Shepard finally has some downtime before her trial, but one last mission for Cerberus leads Shepard and the crew into the Koprulu Sector... Rating is above right now, but I hope to get there ** The author has absolutely no grip on the power levels involved in this crossover: ME characters have an unfair advantage in literally everything they do. Introduces a digital Zerg/Protoss hybrid and an uncanon prophecy to boot. * "Mass Pigs" - T rated - StarCraft X Mass Effect. ** A platoon of War Pigs from Char in a desperate holdout gets transported to Omega when the xel-naga artefact activates, being War Pigs they go around offering services as mercs and due to their performance, has captured the attention of the Illusive man... ** Horrible SPaG meets equally horrible formatting meets sketchy crossover method meets overpowered Terran Marines. Fun. * "Mega Man At McDonalds" - T rated - Mega Man x Resident Evil x Metal Gear. ** My first fanfic uploaded for nostalgia. Won't be updated. * "My Pretty Little Lying Ponies" - K rated - Way too many continua. ** Hi, I am darknessprincessrainbowdash11 and I always get a 6 on my writing assignments in my honors english class. I never get to write about my favorite things though and my favorite things are naruto, my little pony, and pretty little liars ** Trollfic. * "Naruto: Rise of the Overlord" - T rated - Naruto x Overlord. ** The betrayal of Kakashi has driven Naruto over the edge. The entire village of Konoha is out to get him, Akatsuki is after him, Orochimaru is hunting him. Naruto must now turn to the path of evil and take his place as the one...true...king! * "The new beginning" - T rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings. ** A twist on the usual abused harry rescue. Harry actually has a twin sister that has been hidden at Privet Drive unknown to all but a few. This is my first fanfiction attempt. Feel free to review, even flames are welcome.Some crossover with LOTR. Repost! * "OH MY ANGEL" - T rated - Twilight x Mortal Instruments. ** Edward is about to leave when a few new students show up. and they somehow already know bella. edward realises that he doesn't know everything about his girlfriend follow along as he figures out her secret...or not ** No. Just no. This makes the two parent series look like Shakespeare in comparison. * "Overlord of Souls" - T rated - Soul Calibur x Overlord ** At the apex of his power, the Overlord is sadly lacking in new lands to conquer. A chance accident with the Tower Heart gives him that, and just maybe the path to an even greater power, Soul Edge. Eventual Overlord/harem. * "Scott Pilgrim X Mass Effect" - T rated - Scott Pilgrim x Mass Effect (obviously). ** When Scott Pilgrim gets taken to the year 2185 by Cerberus, he is forced against his will to fight Commander Shepard and his squad to the death. Who will win in this epic battle? Takes place after the comics and ME2. ** Hoo boy, this one. The fic's punctuation is all over the place and it gets several pieces of continuity wrong. And of all the people Cerberus could have chosen, why Scott? If you're going to write a crossover, at least use series that have something in common! * "Secrets" - T rated - Harry Potter x The Sarah Jane Adventures. ** Hermione and her god son Teddy just moved to Barrow man road. It's only a matter of time before trouble finds them, or they find it. ** Hermione takes Teddy Lupin, who isn't going to Hogwarts because Hermione (whose marriage with Ron has been childless and annulled) is afraid he'll be a bully magnet, to "Barrow man Road sic" where they meet the Jacksons (and Hermione carries Alan's child). Oh, and Hermione has stolen Molly Weasley's moment of glory. * "Silent Studio" - M rated - Animaniacs x Silent Hill. ** A nice town, a studio and a toon who have a troble past. If anyone decided to flame or troll this story, please read my profile at least. ** This isn't a story so much as a poorly done synopsis of a ''Silent Hill game with the Animaniacs characters and setting tacked on. Wakko appears to have been replaced entirely, and what little we see of the rest of the cast indicates replacement as well. If they haven't been killed off, that is. Have Medical notified before you go, and bring Bleeproducts. You'll need them.'' ** Note: Since the Warner siblings pretty much ignore the Fourth Wall entirely in their show, there's a good chance that they'll know about the PPC. Maybe an agent can enlist their help if they've been replaced? Who knows. * "Summer with Eragon" - T rated - Harry Potter x Eragon. ** Hp eragon crossover. Hermione's love life is close to almost nothing, shes home for summer vaycay and wants to start over, relation ship wise. on a trip to the beach she meets the ever so handsome Eragon. xhergonx * "Teana's Travels Book 2: Wings of Liberty" - StarCraft x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Halo. ** Teana's next stop in her interdimensional journey is the Koprulu Sector. Can Gamma Team make a difference when, after four years of queiescence, Kerrigan's swarm attacks in force? Rated M for violence and language ** Completely butchers the SCII campaign storyline. Defuses a major plot point early on, has a human join the Nerazim, brings a shipload of UNSC and Sangheili soldiers into the SC verse, and predicts the end of the ''entire multiverse. All of it.'' * "Wizards and Sorcery" - K+ rated - Belgariad/Malloreon x Harry Potter. ** Story set in a time after the end of the Epilogue of Polgara the Sorceress, crosses over Harry Potter whose on his fifth year, while Geran's beginning his first. AUfic to Order of the Phoenix. Updated 24 September 2008. Sorry it's been long. ** Hey, Belgarath, remember when two of your brother's disciples killed themselves? Yeah, they really didn't, they ran off to another world. Author has apparently decided that the Eddings books refer to "wizardry", therefore it's identical to HP wizardry. Anime and Manga Avatar: The Last Airbender * "How I Became Yours" - around T, or a slight M. ** No original summary available. The link leads to the author/artist's Photobucket account, chapters are listed on the left as HIBY. Digimon * "Soccer star extraordinaire" - M rated. ** Tai's a big soccer-star at his school & Matt's a teen heartthrob who attends the same school. Matt starts raping Tai but Tai can't tell anyone about it 'cus he doesn't want to get labeled a pussy-male-rape-victim 'cus that would hurt his soccer career ** Despite the summary, this isn't intended to be an AU, but the Author's vision of what happened after 02. This despite the fact that Tai and Matt might as well be OCs. And of course, no Digimon are mentioned, or else Rapist!Matt would already be Greymon chow before the first chapter even ended. Fullmetal Alchemist * "Child Development" ** Based off my 4th Period High School class. Contains: Extreme amounts of fluff, mild language, and a hint of Violence and Drama. Please Comment review and Fave. hope you enjoy Haruhi Suzumiya *"The wow factor" - K+ rated. **Life can sure pack a "wow" factor. **''Only three chapters so far, but an impressive charge list, including creating 'Haruhi's twin sister', along with the typical SPaG abuse.'' Hellsing * "How two sisters entered the hellsing world" - M rated. ** how two half sisters ended up in the hellsing world. ** Aside from said sisters having speshul powers, an abusive step-father and instant attention from Alucard, the grammar and spelling is abysmal. There are scripts in the author's notes that rival the length of the actual chapters. And the wrongness of all that. THE WRONGNESS! Hetalia * "Erityisiä karkkeja" - T rated. ** Finland finally went all the way with Sweden and is facing the consequences of that "out of character" night. Finland is facing denial and depression but of course he has Sweden and maybe even Sealand to cheer him up. Mpreg,human names used and depression ** This thing has only one chapter so far and yet it's ridiculous. Expect this thing to accumulate quite the number of charges. * "Holding on to hope" - T rated. ** A take on the last US elections and Barack Obama's victory from a Hetalia point of view. America is hurt and abused and is hoping that the new president will bring peace and prosperity to a wounded country. Obama/US as requested. ** What the heck is this? Not only does the author portray the Bush administration as abusing America- she also ships him and Obama together and has all of the nations rejoicing over it and having no problem with it. Heck, the characters are quite OOC to begin with. * "Take Me Away" - T rated. ** For 12 years, Arthur and Francis have had to deal with their sons' disappearances, hoping for some sort of closure. For 12 years, Alfred and Matthew have been living a comfortable life. Full summary inside, unfortunately... D: ** Improbable situations, period. * "Start From The Midnight" - T rated. ** this is a fiction about Denmark X OC!Fem!Indonesia, warning : GRAMMAR, TYPOs,OC,OOC,OOT, and other things that i forget ** I'm not even kidding, that warning's right there in the summary. * "hetaila songs" ** i add hetalia to random songs Kuroshitsuji * "dEMON'S HALLOWEEN" - K rated. ** ONE SHOT MAY BECOME CHAPTER IF ENOUGH REVIEWS THE TITTLE SAYS WHAT ITS ABOUT Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS * A One Knight Stand - rated M NSFW. ** A drabble story I did during lunch. Rated M for...well you'll see ** Bad SPaG, OOC Signum, dominatrix!Fate. PWP Slash. Naruto * "NARUTO VEANGANCE REVELAITION" - M rated, NSFW/NSFB. ** I, Benji, decided to repost the fic again, mainly because I noticed several Dramatic Readers would've been left without a source of lulz. So here it is again, chapters NOT combined. ** A fic about a self-insert Jerkass!Gary Stu who seems to complain about the real world and the things that he hate like homosexuals, ''Bioshock, Harry Potter, fat people, etc... etc... ad infinitum, beats every Naruto antagonists without any sweat, bent every canon characters (men, other than the self-insert, are useless and second fiddles, women are sex slaves and bitches in his eyes), bent the world of Naruto, bent the laws of life, death, Biology, Law, time, and space, and THE best example of a Sexist Jerkass!Gary Stu you might encounter. This fic must be purged.'' Neon Genesis Evangelion * "Rough Love" - M rated, NSFW. ** These stories explore Shinji and Asuka's relationship in every sense, including behind closed doors. I'll make this clean as possible, but there are lemons. And plot twists. Enjoy, for it is complete! ** PWP with a side order of character defilement. Drops essentially the whole point of EVA to get straight to the lemon. Someone please kill it! * "Evangelion: Date Rape" - M rated, NSFW/NSFB. ** Shinji gets hold of Rohypnol or something similar, tries it out on Misato and proceeds to have his way with her. Pass the Bleepka. Ouran High School Host Club * "Is this a blond thing?" - T rated. ** So this is a fanfic for a fanfiction contest! I donot own this story, if it interests you please read Ouran High School Geisha Club! A MikuXYuuki fluff. Not typicallya fluff, but hey, I tried :P. warning:Haruhi doesnot appear yet in the story Bandfic * "Finding Fate" - T rated. ** This is my first Gorillaz fanfic. I think it will get better as it goes. I Made another chapter as well. This is Noodle finds a girl, and she falls in love with her, yuri. not heavy though. ** I didn't think it was possible to have biology fail by Gorillaz standards, but ... GUNSHOT WOUNDS DO NOT WORK THAT WAY. * "Goodbye" - T rated. ** It wasn't meant to happen this way,but then again nothing ever happens the way we want it. Oneshot. Character Death. ** Quite frankly, it's sappier than a bottle of maple syrup. I do want that cat, however. Comics Batman * "I Hate Everything About You" - M rated. ** Harley Quinn loves her Mistah J, right? That devotion is tested in the very capable hands of his arch nemesis, Batman. BMxHQ Chapter 6 is up and contains LEMON! Happy early Valentine's day. ** And what a lemon! Geez. Calvin and Hobbes * "Then Fall Hobbes" - K+ rated. ** FINAL CHAPTER UP! Hobbes, having been replaced by the new tiger, seems to have won his place back in Calvin's life. What happens when Chic returns and with a vengence. El Goonish Shive * "Twin Envy" - T rated. ** A family crisis leaves Sarah and Elliot’s relationship on the rocks...but after a strange accident in Tedd’s lab, Sarah’s suddenly more into Elliot than ever. Still, Elliot can’t shake the feeling that something's not quite right... Garfield * "The Cat Next Door" - K rated. ** Our cute, fat, and fuzzy feline falls in love with the cat next door. - Read & Review! Film Aliens/Predator * "One & Only" - M-rated. Claimed by Sister-to-the-Queen (permission pending). ** A teenage girl named Dawn is the last human left alive after a group of Aliens massacre her family and friends. She is saved by a outsider Alien, will he be her only protector from this deadly species or will there relationship become something more... * I'm guessing the summary tells you enough. Xeno/OC. NSFW, NSFB. The Avengers (2012 Marvel Universe) * "Agent Clover the Hacker" - T rated. ** She's the youngest hacker in the world, and Johann Schmidt wants her to use her for his latest plan to rule the world. She's placed under the protection of the Avengers, with Hawkeye taking aim on her heart. Is she the new Avenger? Clint/OC. ** Just wrapped up at 35 chapters. Our Sue's a genius hacker, a trained spy, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and Hawkeye's equal when it comes to ranged weapons. Back to the Future * "TO THE BACK FUTURE" - K rated. ** MArcy must go! Back to the! Captain America: The First Avenger * "Femme Fatal!" - T rated. ** This is my take on the Captain America story. What if the super serum didnt go to Steve, but it went to Peggy instead? How would her adventure go, and would it be better or worse? Pls read and review! ** Nonsensical "plot", misspellings galore, and "Maggie thatcher the president of britain" ... in the 1940s. This may be too short for a mission by itself, but could work as part of a "clean up one-shots" expedition. Chronicles of Narnia * "The Daughter's Tale" - K rated. ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. ** This 'Sue claims to be the glauranging '''daughter' of Aslan. She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword. This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the agents that take on this mission. The story follows the movieverse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. ~Pretzel'' * "The Swordmaiden's Battle" - K rated. ** Arneia's story continues in 'Prince Caspian' as she fights to keep her country alongside a new ally with the return of her old friends. Peter/OC. ** Arneia's back, now corrupting the movieverse of ''Prince Caspian. Also, Arneia appears to be immortal. Watch out for this when killing her. ~Pretzel'' The Fifth Element * "The fifth and a half element" - K+ rated. ** Leloo and Korbon have a child, and after that child's birth their worlds get turned upside down... ** The typical 'Mary Sue child of two canon characters' plot, now with added angst but no added plot! The Mummy * "Love is a Curse" - M rated. ** Rick loves Imhotep loves Anck-su-namun loves Evelyn loves Ardeth loves Jonathan loves Ardeth, and Alex is disturbed. Pirates of the Caribbean * "Life of Sara Gallar" - T rated. ** Story of Sara gallar who doesn´t like her present life. She wants some adventure and her big adventure beggins when finds herself in a strange ship.DavyOC reted T for now. this story doesn´t follow the movie Reservoir Dogs * "Orange's Girl" - T rated. ** White has a daughter who falls in love with Orange...but what happens when they find out Oranges secret....OFCOrange Au fic. T for language. Sherlock Holmes (2009) * "Absurdity" - T rated. ** Holmes has been transformed into his four-year-old self! Watson and Mycroft work together to try and solve the mystery. * "Two Faced mystery" - T rated. ** Orchid is a descendant of professor Moriarty, from beyond the grave Holmes destroys her family's crime empire and bent on revenge Orchid travels back in time a becomes Gabrielle Venitari but when Holmes and Gabrielle fall in love, what will Orchid do? * "World Guardians 3 the Inbetween" - T rated. ** Its finally here and they are back, but this time Charlie, Kathryn, and Nathan are back but this time in Sherlock Holmes and shit is about to hit the fan when the In-between returns after 1000 years. Rated T for language ,detective work and... vampires! ** This story is linked by the Main Character Sue to three stories in the ''Star Wars continuum.'' ** I am willing to make a collaborative effort with others who know enough about the Clone Wars era ''Star Wars continuum to kill all of this Sue's stories in one mission. ~Miah'' Star Wars * "the book of the jedi" - T rated. ** mace windu finds a book containing ultimate power unheard of by the jedi * "The Chosen Two" - K+ rated. ** You know the prophecy... or do you? A young Padawan's struggles, laughs, friendships, and heartbreak as she struggles to find the true meaning of the prophecy of the Chosen One... and the mysterious properties of blue milk. Meet Rezmir Ikkmu. ** The title really should tell you everything. * "Destiny of the Sith" - T rated. ** While Darth Sidious makes his own plans of destroying the Jedi, another Sith Lord, who perhaps more powerful than Sidious, makes his own plans which will result in the death of the Jedi and Sidious himself. Read and Review. AU. ** Massive Gary Stu in this, two canon characters killed, and Ahsoka turned into a minor slut. * "Different" - T rated. ** An Ahsoka/OC fic I've decided to remake Different, so reread Chapters 1-3 before you read Ch. 4, and be sure to tell me what you think of the remake **Standard Stu who- like nearly every OC in the Star Wars The Clone Wars section- romances Ahsoka. * "Fruits of Malice" - T rated. ** In an alternate universe, Anakin Skywalker was taken from his mother at the age of four. He was raised as Darth Vader in a loveless, brutal environment. His life takes an interesting turn when he has an encounter with a certain senator from Naboo. ** The sad thing is, this sounds like it could actually be a really, really good concept. But it just... isn't. What they did with it... Flaming Denathor. ~AnnaBee * "Obi wan my One and Only" ** Passionate forbidden love sprouts from a young apprentice Arie, her desire for Obi wan the young handsome Jedi Master. Fighting her conflicting emotions, she stands by his side fighting to have him love her back. * "Precious One" - T rated. ** Even thought their marriage was arranged, Grievous and Alice got along great- until he got killed. But there is a plus. If Alice can convince 5 heart-broken guys that there's still hope for love, she gets him back. GrievousOC and lots of 'LOL's inbetween! * "Star Wars Remix" - K rated. ** This is my version of what would have happened if Anakin never became a jedi. It will detail each of the 6 movies with obvious differences. It is a rewrite of my earlier one which i accidently deleted a while back. * "Sw Aliit Orishya Taldin" - T rated. ** Read the story, you will get the plot line. No flamming please. Story line takes place from pre-Clone war to Pre-Imerial War GCW . Once apon a time, in a Galaxy far, far away... ** It's about Jango Fett and Zam Wesell. Frankly, I don't understand much more than that, but it might be a Mary Sue piece. The Mandalorian words really aren't helping. * "Trials of the Dragon" - T rated. ** 13 years after the end of the Clone Wars, on the planet Naboo, Jedi Master Chad Kantor, one of the few Jedi to survive Order 66, has escaped again from the vile clutches of Darth Vader, formerly his long time rival from the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker. * "Truth Within" - T rated. ** Life is a living hell for Sakajin. With no parents to guide her, and a whole life shredded, she finds herself working for the Separatists. Once she become General Grievous's apprentice, even through the torture, can she find the truth within? Literature Artemis Fowl * "Artemis Fowl Songs" - T rated. ** First it's my favourate things by Opal Koboi, then we have AF Grease, then it's your request. They're worth it. Just look at the reviews. Check out my to quote a review "Humourously epic" FF. ** Bad Songfic. Ew. Chronicles of Narnia * "The Angel of Narnia PART 1" - Unrated. ** This is a story that is part of the movie but with you in it..... * "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have" - T rated. ** Karina is an American teenager who's abused by her father. When she finds a way into Narnia she thinks her troubles are over, that is until she's fought over by a handsome Prince and a dashing King. Movieverse Caspian/OC a little Peter/OC COMPLETE * "Narnia: The Musical" - T rated. ** A kidnapped princess, a land prisoned by the very element they love, a strange sickness, and much more are all in this story about finding yourself again, music, and love. COMPLETE! Please R&R! ** This is not a musical, but a glorified songfic. * "Puddleglum Commands a Vessel" - T rated. ** The Marshwiggle and 'is accomplice mutiny and become pirates. All is well that ends well, and this yarn be not o' such a kind. Arrrr... * "Royal Findings" - T rated. ** Full summary in Chapter 1... Adventure, friendship, and trying not to be killed by monsters that shouldn't even exist. Peter x OC. Complete and Sequel Complete. * "Twas a Cruel World" - Unrated. ** A witness to the Deplorable Word, now an EMP. * "The Watcher" - T rated. ** EDITING. Her duty to Aslan is to watch the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. In the end, the watcher and One son of adam will become so much more. PeterxOc. complete! Important author's note about sequel at the end. * "What You Leave Behind" - T rated. ** The spouses of the four monarchs of Narnia meet, after the Penensies return unbeknownst to them to Spare Oom. LucyTumnus, OreiusSusan, PeterOC, EdmundOC . Please just give it a chance. I suck at summaries. ** Susan and Oreius have kids in this one. * "Lysa's First Adventure" - rated T, Chapter 1 NSFW due to attempted rape and swearing. ** Lysa Marie, 16 years old and quite the young lady becomes engaged in the World of Narnia. Expect no less from this tough chick, she will give Peter a run for his money, and she has a particular dislike of Susan, no idea why she just seems snotty to her. ** Foster care abuse, magical/sci-fi sentient Sue artifact in World One, angst, attempted rape, swearing, f-bombs, implausibility. All in the first chapter. The Dark is Rising Sequence * "Dark Fantasy" - T rated. ** Will Stanton and his sister Mary are thrown from their quiet peaceful life into one of a dark fairytale...slash and yuri. Don't like, don't read! RiderxWill, JanexWill, and W.RiderxMary * "To live, serve a purpose, and die alone" - K+ rated. ** A girl enters the scene, so much more powerful than an old one, yet clueless about what her purpose is, so lost and alone- knowing who her family are, but not being able to be near them:- Especially her brother. But she knows she must assisst the 6... Discworld * "Presents" - K+ rated. ** In which Teatime is alive after ''Hogfather, Susan is a robot, chapters occur every 100 words or so, and jump backwards and forwards in time enough to make Memento look linear.'' Ender's Game * "Frozen Flaming Bean Ball of Death!" - T rated, NSFB. ** One Shot character death taking place at when Ender was at Battle School in Ender's Game. R&R Harry Potter * "Alyssa Reynolds and the Soul Collectors" ** Alyssa has an American exchange student as a roommate! At first, everything is all fun and games, but then the mysterious Soul Collectors come after Ruby. Who are the Soul Collectors? Why do they want Ruby? And why isn't Voldemort showing his face? * "Challenged" - M rated. ** Rated M for a reason. Hermione finds herself in a bit of a siuation, so why won't her best friends help her? ** Just plain nasty. * "The Dark Heir of Lord Voldemort" - T rated. ** Kaitlin Serene Potter doesn't exist, at least that's what Lily and James Potter say. On Halloween though, a certain man takes her in and raises her. She soon gets discovered by James Potter. What will she do? ** Ugh. Harry has a sister, who Lily and James abuse, and who gets taken in by Voldemort, who OF COURSE is a perfect, loving father. * "Desperate Plea" - K rated. ** This is a desperate plea for Scal fanfiction. * "Harry Potter and the Chalice" - M rated. ** Summary: inside...pairings include cannon, CWSS, BZDT, OWPW, and two suprise pairings with OC's...warnings...slash,rape, mpreg, lots of death and blood, duh its got vampires every where...vampires with out blood will never work... * "Harry Potter and the Guardian of Hogwarts" - T rated. ** Harry Potter thoguht he had an extraodinary life. Little did he know how much it would intensify ** Bad case of Possession!Sue. Should only be tackled by experienced DMSers, as Harry is uber-Harry and has the power of all four founders and can turn Dementors good. Handle with care. * "Harry Potter and the Marriage Contracts" - M rated. ** The War is Over, Harry has won. But at what cost? At odds with Dumbledore, estranged from the Weasleys, betrayed by Lupin, Harry tries to carry on for his 7th year. Harry/Daphne. There will be Humor, there will be Romance, also Drama and Angst. * "Hermione is the girl that all the boys want" - T rated. ** Hermoiones aunt is a playboy bunny ,ever since she can remeber she has always wanted to be one.Now she is well a junier playboy bunny.She also finds out that her parents were lying to her about something very important. * "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - T rated. ** Summary: Harry Potter eventually eats a sandwich and discusses life with a famous author. ** This fic is composed of the very fabric of chaos. Also, Ray Bradbury is made fun of. ** Laburnum has laid claim to the technically-not-Pokémon from chapter seven. * "I Love My Firenze" - M rated, NSFW/'NSFB. ** What happens when Harry and Firenze hit it off during one of Hagrid's… inventive Care of Magical Creatures classes? Post Voldemort, Male/Male graphic sexual encounters, alive!Dumbledore ** ''All Centaurs are hermaphrodites in this fic. * "A Life Without a Soul" - T rated. ** Ginny is turned into a vampire and runs away from home. Draco who has also run away ends up stuck with her because she saved his life. * "The Prayer Warriors: Battle With The Witches" - Rated T. ** A Christian named Michael goes undercover in the Satanic school of Hogwarts to discover and stop a plan to attack a group of British Christians. Along the way he falls in with Ginny a Satanist. Amen to all! FINISHED. ** Full of bad SPaG, uses Satanists and anything that doesn't subscribe to the author's weird sort of Christianity as straw men, full of double standards, Canon death, canons massively OOC, full of minis, full of malapropisms... Also really religiously insensitive. Don't forget your bleeprin, and kill this with fire... Quite possibly a Troll!fic. (PS: It's part of a series. The other 'fics in the series are quite probably just as bad.) * "rise of darkness" - T rated. ** Harry wasn't an only child.He had a brother.Harry was declared squib.On the fateful night of Halloween when Voldemort attacked,his brother is declared the boy who lived.Harry grows up being neglected. see how he grows in potter house hold... Dark harry! * "Rose Evans story" - K rated. ** She never thought that she and her twin whould Ever love James Potter and Sirius Black the arrogant boys who bullied Sev there best friends but here they were kissing and hugging but as they say things happen when you least expect it * "Secrets" - M rated, NSFW. ** Harry is having secret thoughts about someone that is forbidden to him in more than one way. Hermione is getting suspicious, but does she really want to know what is going on? Rated M for a reason. HPDU eventually ** Harry is in love with Umbridge and with Hermione (with whom he breaks up); he also flirts with Draco, but I couldn't tell how serious that was. * "Secret Santa" - Adult ++ (NC-17?) rated. ** Summary: Lupin plays Secret Santa for two of his best friends. Fluff/Romance/Yaoi. SS/HP Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP. * "The Sorting Hat's Love" - M rated. ** This is disturbing, poorly written and discusting! Enjoy! ** Alert--Possible bleepfic. The summary is absolutely correct, except for the "enjoy" part. Agents should beware crack pairings involving the Sorting Hat, utter lack of logic, and OOC canons. Suggest bringing extra supply of Bleeprin. --Intel. * "Under the Full Moon" - M rated. ** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way. ** Warning for anachronisms, silly nicknames, wrong-headed notions about Elves, and possible animagi. * "Wanting Something More" - T rated. ** Brittany Zabini had it all, money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marragige is thrown in and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiancee's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *"Marvin in Love" - K rated. ** Marvin has found another gloomy, bored robot to share his pains with: Thelma. She accompanies him on his travels with Zaphod, Trillian, Ford, and Arthur. Please R&R - I need ideas! The Hunger Games * "The 105th Hunger Games" ** In a world with no Katniss or Peeta, a new heroine rises. Seventeen-year-old Silver Galloway, who lives with her father, regards it as a death sentence when she is forced to represent her district in the 105th annual Hunger Games. NOVEL LENGTH/EPIC. * "The One" - M rated. ** Katniss is confused with her choices. The boy with the bread, or the boy with the snares? Find out in a re-write of The Hunger Games. Icewind Dale Trilogy * "The battle of the Ice Kingdom" - T rated. ** When Drizzt returns to Ice Wind Dale he finds that Ten-Towns is in trouble. A new threat has come to the frozen tundra. With a mysterious new friends help Drizzt may just have a chance to save the towns. ** Well... what have we here? Bad SPaG, beige prose, Minis, and a Stu. Who's a bigger Stu than Drizzt himself. Lord of the Rings * "Atar" - NSFW/NSFB ** Fëanor and Maedhros are so much more than just father and son. * "Dangers of the heart" - M rated - ** OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please ** Modern-day lyrics to start each chapter, terrible formatting, rebellious!princess!Sue, immortal Gimli, bizarre consistent spelling mistakes (it's not "Gimli", it's "Glimi"), Legomance (but of course!), run-on sentences, evil!Thranduil and so much more. * "The Evil Bride" - T rated. ** COMPLETE & REVISED- There's something wrong with Legolas's brother's bride-to-be and only Legolas can sense it. But how can he make the others believe him? ** But what it really is: Invincible-Magic OOC Legolas vs. Evil Orc Zombie Bride. * "Just Remember" - T rated. ** songfic to 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion. Two elves used to be in love, but the love has been forgotten. My first songfic, please rr! * "Katherine in MiddleEarth." ** Katherine is vacuumed to her bin and finds herself in MiddleEarth. She's told that she's the chosen one. Whay will happen to her? OC included! * "The Last Queen of Fangorn" - K+ rated. ** What if one of the Fellowship was a girl? How would they all act? Due to extensive research about ability, military position, romance Rosie and Arwen , and the appearance of female dwarves, there is only one option. Yes, I am turning Legolas into a girl ** Answers the age-old question that no one asked or wanted to know (especially via Fanfic): What if Legolas was female? As it turns out: nothing, the people act the exact same way. The only difference is that Legolas has an 'a' at the end of his name. Extremely inaccurate in basic canon info, such as: Thranduil is not King Fangorn, and Thranduil is named Thranduil. * "OMFG how did we get in Middle Earth?" - T rated (but it really should be M-rated. Seriously.), NSFW. ** 3 best friends with a scarred past are sucked into none other than Middle Earth. There they learn about the loss of innocence, courage, and maybe even love. ** Watch out for this one. Serious canon and character abuse, involving: Major Sues, Abusive!Boromir, the disappearance or near disappearance of important characters, lots of mature language and content. Two Sues and a brother; Twenty three chapters and counting, not complete. * "Quest for Identity" - rated M. ** A human girl joins the fellowship and discovers who she is. NOW DIVIDED INTO CHAPTERS. AragornOC. * "Reassuring Galadriel" - NSFW. ** Melian, queen of Doriath tutors a young Galadriel in the pleasures of the flesh. * "Recover Your Strength" - Adult+ rated. ** After Aragorn falls from the cliff during the Two Towers, how does Legolas cope, first with his friend's death, and then Aragorn's injury? A/L, Anal, H/C, UST * "Ring of Destiny" - T rated, NSFW/NSFB. ** When Laurie goes to mid earth shes in trouble with a luv tringle with aragorn legolas and frodo! whats gonna happen to her! * "A Simple Accident" - K rated. ** I end up in Middle Earth to help Frodo. K For mild violence. Very sarcastic with a very interesting end. Stick around... * "The Royalmaiden's Journey" - K+ rated. ** When Arnuriel is sent to follow the Black Riders, she has no idea what kind of journey is waiting for her. She sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring for an adventure of a lifetime. Legolas/OC. * "This is not the Renaissance Festival" - T rated. ** Tiffani and Shea end up in Middle Earth instead of at the Renaissance Festival. The Fellowship of the Ring meets the soul mates. ** Real gem, this one. Two Sues, no description, random everything, go after Haldir and Legolas respectively. Lots of Hobbit-hugging, very bad case of Bubbly!Sues with mindsets of immature teenagers. Characters remind of cardboard. Too many immature pranks to count. Generally confusing. Short paragraphs and chapters, 18 chapters, complete. * "Trust" - T rated. ** Having lost everything but her 2 friends and her beloved horse, Lily finds herself being given a second chance in a world completely different and yet still familiar. But having been hurt in the past, in the most brutal way, can she learn to trust again? Redwall * "Backlash's Story" - T rated. ** Who is Backlash? She is the haremaid who fought disguised as a male, the one who helped defeat Yuki and she is the one who helped end the Great Ragnarok and Torquoi war. Rated T for language. * "Bloodrose The Slaver Vixen" - K+ rated. ** Shasta had to bite his tongue to stifle a cry of pain as Bloodrose dragged him away." This is the tale of Shasta, the great-grandson of Martin the Warrior. All my friends have read it and think it's great! PLZ R&R! Sherlock Holmes * "Walk though the fire" - T rated. ** Summary: What can i say? A teenage girl falls liturally into Sherlock Holmes's bed. Much tot eh confusion of the other inhabitants of 221b baker street. Mgiht be MS dont no yet. Very funny. Tamora Pierce * "The Avatar" - M rated. ** Alex, daughter of Gainel and Eliana leaves her home in the Realms of the Gods to stay with her mothers brother in Tortall, the Coopers * "Elaine of Tortall" - K+ rated. ** Elaine is Daine and Numair's child. Travel threw her exciting adventures. I am sorry if this summary isn't good. I am not good at summaries. I am just going to tell u that there will be a love interest, and new frineds. DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION! ** A note from Cinnia: I should have known to expect something like this from a Twihard. * "Everett's interpretation: Traveler" - T rated. ** Fara lived on the streets for years before she found Home. Then she is ripped away and transported to Tortall, where two contradicting worlds collide. * "Frozen Rose" - K+ rated. ** This is dedicated to my Best friend! When Briar meets a broken boy, how will he put the pieces together and show the boy that the grass can be greener on the other side. BriarXOC A.K.A SLASH, no like, no read! rating may rise. * "I Mustn't Love You" - M rated. ** Keladry and Lord Wyldon kept captured by the Scanrans and a mage who likes to enjoy his prisoners. What is Wyldon to do when Kel is taken advantage of? Eventually Kel/Wyldon * "Prophecy of the Blood Ruby" - K rated. ** A bracelet made of blood, a prophecy of the gods, bonded to a creature of legend, adopted by sparrows, and blood binded to a mage! Denied the chance to get her shield, Kel is going on a life changing journey, learning new things. Kel/? r&r please! * "Run" - K+ rated. ** Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall you are accused of high treason how do you plead’ the stern voice of one Gary of Naxen asks Chapter nine is up. please R&R Numair X Daine Please R&R The Thief/Queen's Thief Series * "I'm Taller When You're Kneeling" - M rated. ** Sejanus is too damn proud. Eugenides is feeling devious. WARNINGS: M/M; foot licking; violence; abuse of kingly authority; AU-ish. "If I could count on my fingers every time someone's said that to me-" "You'd need your other hand back." * "The Thief: A Different Story" - T rated. ** Based on 'The Thief' by Megan Turner. What if Eugenides had been a girl? Xanth * "Beginner's Guide to Saving Xanth" - T rated. ** Six 18 yr old girls try to save Xanth from an Evil Neo-Magician, his gang of evil followers, and a 12 yr.old girl. Please R/R! ** Note: by chapter two, this story has introduced not one but ''ten Magician-caliber talents: four human daughters of elementals with as-yet-undefined (but Sorceress-caliber) talents, Conjuration (given to a Mundane girl by Humfrey), Vanishment, Nullification, Amnesia-Inducing Lasers, Terraforming, and Talent Concealment.'' Television Babylon 5 * "Babylon 5 Amateur Redux: Signs and Portents" - T rated. ** Sergeant Sheridan begins to let her walls down and Commander Sinclair takes a couple of risks. Chuck * "WHAT" - T rated. ** MPREG CASEY X CHUCK. chuck and john are married with three kids ** Now, I'm not averse to a good Chuck/Casey fic. (I admit it.) But this? This is just mental. P.S. Mpreg. May recruit the wonderspawn. Also, the SPaG is not for the faint of heart. Cubix: Robots For Everyone * "Chip's Secret" ** Part 2 is up! Chip gets sicker as Graham goes out to look for K. Will Hela be able to keep Kassie and Chip alive? Only time will tell! ** This badfic is volatile and may depress anyone who tries to read it. * "Konix's EPU" - T rated. ** Yes first story in this category. Cubix with his new found Voice has also found love for his human companion. But Cubix isn't the only one along with his new body Kilobot also attains the feeling of love he has for Conner * "Cubix: Shrinking for Everyone" - T rated. ** Some would argue this is too much sci-fi for one tg story. I say who cares? I leave it up to you to decide. Four kids, four robots, each shrunk to six inches tall trapped in a toy store with no boy's clothes and time slowed down. What do you think will happen? ** Chapter 2 * "Round One" - M rated, NSFB. ** Cubix: Robots for Everyone. Please don't kill me. Connor and Cubix decide to meet up with Abby and Dondon, only to find that she's speaking to a very strange, tall, dark and handsome robot that takes a shining to Cubix... ONESHOT Doctor Who/Torchwood * "Alexandra Pond" - T rated. ** The doctor and Amy fell for eachother. He thinks he's three days late, its been fifteen years. * "Docter Who The Time Lords Son" ** The Son of Docter Who must save the world as it is in danger * "The Doctor Down Under" - K+ rated. ** This is about two girls who meet the 10th doctor and the chaos that follows. Rating is for possible swearing later on, but nothing much. Written by the unbelievably usless Beta of ThePurpleGod,READ HER STORIES THAT ARE AWESOME, then read mine for a laugh. * "Doctor Who Songs" - T rated. ** Songs genuisly altered to suit DW. First is 'you only live twice' and then you can request any song you like! Read if you want a laugh and something genius. Just check it out. Please? I have cookies. Oh, you don't like cookies? Errr...just check it out! ** Bad Songfic. Ew. * "Every Fangirl's Dream" - K+ rated. ** A/N: Yes I know that this story has been done before. I just had to do my own version of this. So sorry in advance if you think I stole your story. Anywho...sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. Firefly * "Sick" - K rated. ** This is just a glimpse into the crews semi-normal life after Miranda where Mal takes care of one of his newest and smallest crew members. I own nothig except the little girl. Give it a try, tell me what you think! Gilmore Girls * "I didn't know I was pregnant" - K rated. ** Rory find's out she's pregnant when she goes into labor during her soccer game one day with Lorelai and Luke on the sidelines watching. * "Rory's Water Birth" - K rated. ** Rory and Logan have just gotten married and live in a mansion in Palo Alto and Rory is 9 month's pregnant and goes into labor with thier baby the day after thier wedding Generator Rex * "The Elemental Queen" - T rated. ** Getting rewritten! Raine has no remember of her past but she a Evo just like Rex and grew up together. I really bad at summary sorry Noah x OC G.I. Joe * "A Killing Business" - K+ rated. ** After a two year hiatus, I return to my Joe Universe. An Army Reservist guides a team of Joes into the Lion's Den. What happens when they find out the reservist is a perfect candidate for G.I.Joe? As always, reviews are welcome. ** Alex is heading into Warrior!Stu territory. Being combat-trained and combat-effective is one thing, making Jinx (an Arashikage ninja) wonder how Alex managed to take her and the rest of the team out is something else. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "Cheerilee's Garden" - Unrated, but very dark, seems to be an M at least''. Definitely not brainsafe. ** When Cheerilee gets assigned to a new class of problematic students, she slowly slips into a depression. She finally finds a way to cope, one her students probably wouldn't like... All of this is somehow linked to the children's new school play, but how? Will they find out in time for it to make a difference, or are they all doomed from the outset? And if they are, will Cheerilee herself get away unscathed, or will she share their fate? Only one way to find out... ** Cheerilee murders many of her students horribly. * "Rainbow Factory" - Unrated, but very dark, seems like a T or M. Intelligence Report. ** Rainbow Dash runs the rainbow factory, where foals who can't fly well are killed and turned into rainbows. Author calls it "gluefic". * "Pattycakes," Part 1, Part 2 - Unrated, though possibly T or M. ** Fluttershy drugs Rainbow Dash and forces her to act like an infant for a full afternoon, somehow breaking Dash's mind in the process, to the point where she actually gains the mentality of an infant. ** Later in Part 2, Scootaloo tries to find out where her mentor went, which leads to the revelation that the entire town is in on Fluttershy's twisted game. Scootaloo is forced to endure a series of tests that Jigsaw could have made, and (depending on the ending you choose) either winds up becoming Fluttershy's assistant, or falling victim to the same drug that has Rainbow Dash acting like a toddler. ** The entire town is OOC. THE. ENTIRE. TOWN. Either Fluttersue's a seriously powerful Sue, or the agents assigned to this fic will have a ''lot or exorcising to do. Bring backup in either case. Lots of backup.'' NCIS * "Desperate Measures" - M rated. Claimed by Miah. ** Tony has been in some serious situations before, but this has to be one of the worst.SLASH fic. Phineas and Ferb * "The Truth" - T rated. ** What would happen if Perry was a really a girl named Krysten in a platypus costume? What if she had to risk her life to save her family? What if, she fell for Ferb? Takes place after "Busted" episode. Ferb,Phineas,and Krysten are fourteen. Ferb/OC Perry * "canduzy" - T rated. ** reuploaded...if theres something wrong with the story,PLEASE TELL ME!. i dont want another warning review i already got one once so please if theres a problemdont hide it from ntains candace/suzy im not a yuri fan ** That's really all you need to know. Power Rangers * "Agony In Pink" and "Agony In Pink 2--A New Ending" - M rated (actually should be beyond 'M'), NSFW/NSFB/NSFH. ** Excerpt from the author's Preface: "The following story is based on 'The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.' There have been other stories, but this is a much stronger story than those other ones, which are a little too 'nice' for my tastes. This particular story involves Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, being captured and tortured by the Rangers's arch-nemesis, Lord Zedd." ** Fun fact: When this was first put up, it got the entire newsgroup it was posted on banned in Australia due to its extreme content. Red Dwarf * "Avani Hollister" - K rated. ** What would it be like with another character on Red Dwarf, this one being twelve years old, a bit lippy - especially toward Rimmer - and who goes by the name of Avani Hollister? Sherlock * "Last Smoke Before the Snow Storm" - M rated. ** Laura Adler has come to terms with her past and is ready to reconnect with her older sister. But when she arrives at Irene's house and is greeted by Sherlock and John Laura's life is forever changed by the cold-hearted detective and his kind blogger. South Park * "Fair Is The F Word" - M rated. ** Life doesn't seem very fair when you're constantly in fear of your child's life,when your fiancé is emotionally unstable,or you love someone you can't have. WARNING: this fic contains mpreg aka male pregnancy,gore,profanity,OCs and other fucked up shit * "Mreow" - M rated. ** Kenny loves cats, Stan's an animal-loving hippie. Give them a kitty-cat Kyle and what ensues?...Well it may not be this particular scenario, but it's sexier than the alternatives! * "The Siren" (Also posted here) - T rated. ** Siren is Mysterion's new partner and the newest member of Coon and Friends. But what will happen when something threatens both her and Mysterion's very duty to protect the city and the Earth? ** Mary Sues abound, since the author included EVERY OC suggested. SpongeBob SquarePants * "Insanely in Love" - M rated for rape, torture, and infrequent language. ** The world may have thought Squidward was crazy, but it was SpongeBob with the crazed love fixation. Who could blame him for wanting to show SpongeBob just how dangerous love could be? * "spongebobs letter" ** spongebob lets out his feeling please reveiw Star Trek * "The Clarinetists Lullaby" - M rated. ** An AU centering around Harry Kim and his new responsibilty as a father. * "Star Trek Voyager Love and War" - T rated. ** Capt. Jack Russel who is named after me must help save the Voyager but can he win Seven of Nine's love as well. Cotains action and Romance. Thomas the Tank Engine * "How Gordon met Rebecca" ** Gordon pulls into Knapford station and he meets a girl called Rebecca, Gordon decides to let her go with him and Gordon and Rebecca become good friends. I'm using my own version of the charavters not the CGI characters Theatre Othello * "Moor's Legend" - K+ rated. ** Othello is a wolf named Moor out to win the heart of the one he loves. A friend will become his enemy. A Wolfspearian tail to enjoy. more chapters soon. Video Games Bionicle * "A new world" - K+ rated. ** A girls life is changed forever as she finds herself in another world and in the form of a Toa Borderlands * "Borderlands: a lOVE sTORY" - M rated. ** This should not exist in any way, shape or form, yet it does anyway... Dragon Age * "Dragon Age The Return of the Dark Spawn" - T rated. ** What Awakening could have been, a mage and a party of heroes have to save the world for great justice. Three part Dragon Age epic. Ecco The Dolphin * "An Evil Dream" - K+ rated. ** BADFIC, IN MY ECCO THE DOLPHIN? It's more likely than you think. Final Fantasy * "Blow Me Away" - K rated. ** Clan Nutsy meet a new friend, get transported to Marche's world, and find out someone's aftr their new friend. What's next? (It would seem that it's over, as the author degenerates into utter WTF-ness in chapter six.) ** Final Fantasy Tactics Advance continuity * "Final Fantasy XIII: Race for Victory" - rated K. ** An abysmally premised thing that is apparently supposed to be a transplantation of the ''Final Fantasy XIII cast into ''Mario Kart's world (not that you could tell that from the description, since it's a particularly awful scriptfic). Requires pretty much a full-cast exorcism.'' * "Im In Gaia? AWESOME!" - rated T. ** Lena is a lonely 17 year old girl who just secretly wanted real friends but she got sucked into her favorite video game and must prevent the tragic deaths of everyone in Gaia! Will she succeed? Fire Emblem * "Serra's Ways" - T rated, NSFB. ** We all know how... SPECIAL Serra is. She can get into all sorts of trouble. 10th story: Rath, the punk Sacaean, gets some blackmail on Serra. And what does he do with it? ...He gets love advice. Way to go, Rath. Way to go. Don't own FE! ** OOC galore. Halo * "Halo: A Furry's Tale" - T rated. ** Takes place after Halo 2, when a Furry crashes on Earth along with Master Chief and the "gang". This story only contains moderate violence, drug reference and NO sexual stuff whatsoever. This is my first fanfic so please, only constructive reveiws. Kingdom Hearts * "The Horribly Bloody Death of Kairi" - M rated. Claimed by Wide Eyed Idealist. ** Kairi is derailed into an idiotic slut and bizarrely, violently murdered by Sora and Riku for getting in the way of their love hideously written and improbable slash. If anything deserves a "horribly bloody death," it is this fic. The author has done a couple of other Kairi-bashing badfics, one of which is also slash, and evidently intends to make a Suefic. I'll deal with them too. * "Titian Heat" - M rated. ** After tracking Sora for so long, Riku loses his trail. At the last place he had pegged him, the Pride Lands, Riku decides to gather info and gets caught up in a big kitty's heat. RikuxSimba/RikuxSora * "Yellow as Blood, Red as the Sun" - M rated. Claimed by PoorCynic. ** Axel was a vampire, and Roxas was a ragdoll. They hated each other. Fearing for the town's safety, Halloween Town decides that a arranged marriage will fix everything!...Yeah, OKAY. AkuRoku For Katie Lemons, Violence, Mpeg eventually. Ch. 8 up! Kirby * "First Date" - M rated, NSFB. ** Kirby and Tiff's first date goes quite well...quite well indeed. A bit of a lemon drabble. Left 4 Dead * "Watching Over Her" - M rated. ** Zoey finds herself in an unusual situation after a Boomer vomits on the Survivors as they're fighting a horde. Rated M just to be safe. 2-CHAPTER SEQUEL IS CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN! Mario Universe * "Luigi and Peasley's Summer Blossom" - T rated, NSFB. ** A Mario mpreg I did out of boredom. Summary: Luigi's pregnant. Who's the father? Prince Peasley! What will happen? Will it turn out okay? ** Aside from the Mpreg, most of the cast suffer from various degrees of OOC (Bowser Jr. being the most severe), four Mary Sues in total, unofficial cannon character death. I nicknamed this fic: Frozen Hell. This is one of my motives to join the PPC. * "Blue Shelled Lover" - M rated, NSFW. ** Kooper travels the Mushroom Kingdom during a time where almost evrey female is filled with lust and desire. Taking chapter requests. Contains: sex, rape, yaoi, and more... based on your decision ** Contains "Littlefoot x Cera"-style anatomy errors. Specifically reptiles with mammal sex organs. ** Goomba incest in chapter 2. Mass Effect * "Mess Efekt: Atak of Geths" - T rated. ** Sheperd fites bad guys on ship ** Warning! The spelling does not get any better. Mega Man * "Is It Incest If You're a Robot?" - M rated, NSFW, NSFH, NSFB. ** Classic. Don't read if you aren't old enough. Contains lemon. Rock is in love with Roll. Roll is in love with Rock. Will one embarrassing accident reaveal their true desires? Ch 4 now up!. ** Seeing as how most of the fic is just Mega Man and Roll screwing, this should be rated "XXX". * "What are you going to do?" - M rated, NSFW, NSFB. ** Alia is attacked by Iris In her own home! This summary sucks but, I think its a pretty good fic. Gets pretty intense. Please R&R. ** This badfic contains strongly implied molestation. * "Down a Darkened path" - M rated, NSFB. ** When X contracts the Repliod version of an STD can anything save his life? Only hints of Yaoi/Shounen-Ai now. More in further chapters. References to X/Alia X/Signas X/Vile X/Lifesaver Rape and more . X/Z later on plz R/R. Chapter 2 up!. ** In this badfic, Mega Man X is derailed into a bisexual '''nymphomaniac' and contracts an STD despite being an android!'' * "Fun in the Allyway" - M rated, NSFW. ** Lan and Mayl steps out of the bussy streets into a allyway for some "fun" LanXMayl WARNING: Rape Dont like then don't read. * "A Harpy's Alouette" - M rated, NSFW,NSFH, NSFB. ** Set IN MMZ3. Harpuia wakes up to a strange noise caused by Alouette, and they must now keep what has happened between them a secret. However, Harpuia must face a battle between his morals and emotions. HarpuiaxAlouette, one-sided ZeroxCiel, LEMONS! * "Crazy For Zero" - T rated. ** Ciel does the unthinkable, and everything for Zero. Rated T for censored curses and suicide. ** Ciel turns yandere, and Zero becomes suicidal. * "Being in love is not easy" - T rated. ** Lan and Megaman are in love. Not with each other! The only problem is,their in love with friends. They face many problems as they come closer to admitting it,and even have to fight for it! Completed! ** While heeding the pairing, the story itself is stupid and mainly there to bash Dex, who goes from being a ditz with a crush to being completely and utterly insane. This fic is basically die for our ship with a guy who isn't even in the way. * "What if Mega Man Were more like Astroboy?" - K+ rated (should be "T"). ** Mega Man with more Atomic Inspiration! Parodies original Mega Man plots and Astroboy anime and Omega Factor! Scene one, Light briefs Rock on new abilities with sexy results! ** This is probably a trollfic. * "Zero: Baby Sitting Nightmare" - Rated T. ** Discontinued and adopted by Thundercracker417 ** Minis galore! * "mega man 11: the flail of wily" - T rated. ** mega man battles wily and his 8 master robots as they steal nuclear bombs ** What is this I don't even. * "From the Real to the Net" - T rated. ** This is about an Evryday girl know as Sora Yuzuki who unfortunatly on he twelveth birtday She and her two friends slapped on theses watches and are now stuck in something wilded beyond their dreams WARRNING: This contains foul language & a bit more * "If Only...." - K rated. ** The suicidal lonely death of Tron Bonne... I didnt go really deep with this one... added the purpose of this fanfic, cuz some people have asked me why i wrote this. ** A '''suicide fic' rated "K".'' * "Lan reads some p0rn comics" - T rated. ** horrible crackfic where lan decides to go to break into Dex's house and read his comics. this is also day 1 of crappy oneshot week, titled bad reviewer Monday. this also took 6 minutes to make. * "Ranay's Story" - Unrated. * "Megaman Unlimited" - M rated. ** Megaman Unlimited Possibly the Greatest Megaman story yet! Metal Gear * "Metal Gear Solid: Fight of Metal Gears" - T rated. ** Jake Snake who is Solid Snakes son has to fight metal gears now becaus Solid Snake is dead Metroid * "metroids attac" - K+ rated. ** metroids attacing fedraation agen and samus need to have fight of his live! ** Ostensibly a troll fic, but that doesn't stop it from being 'OH GOD WHAT IS THIS' levels of bad. Unintentionally(?) hilarious in several places too. NiGHTS * "One In A Million And It Was Me" - T rated. ** Hoo boy. That Self-Insert Sue is so obivous it's not funny. Persona * "Admiration" - M rated, NSFW, NSFB. ** Everybody knows that Ken adores Akihiko, but how extreme is that adoration? WARNING: Contains shota, yaoi, KenXAkihito oneshot.Please R&R ** In addition to the shota, dubious grammar, format, spelling, nonexistent plot and lube. Pokémon * "The Day I Became Mew" - K+ rated. ** Natasha makes a wish. Universe answers but in a most humorous way. Does Natasha have what it takes to be a Legendary? Who will she meet along the way? What trouble could she possibly get into? Original Character! ** Blatant wish-fulfillment Sue, various other idiocy. * "Gardevoir and me" - M rated, NSFW. ** A (theoretical) boy does unspeakable things with a Gardevoir, Roserade and Luxray. In that order. * "a new journy" - M rated. ** Ugh. I'm not sure if this one is worse than the one above... * "pikachu unexpected love" - M rated, NSFW, NSFH, NSFB. ** Ash and pikachu have always been friends but what pikachu has never thought of is what if they could more than friends? A whole new set of feeling surge through pikachu as she has feelings for her trainer that she never felt before.this is just the first * "PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 2" - M rated, NSFW, NSFB. ** What happens after Ash and pikachu's night of romance?Pikachu is pregnant!A chain of events unfold as team rocket comes back with a taste for revenge and how does this teamrocket scientist know Pikachu so well?Read what has been called my best fic to date * "Pokemorph I Heros" - M rated. ** TERRIBLE. That's all that can describe it... * "Wabloo Swabloo" - K rated. Potentially NSFB. ** Some kind of blob of words mashed together semi-randomly. I'm not kidding. It doesn't have ANY coherence whatsoever. ** Mission may end up ''failing since this thing's so bizarre. Hmm.'' ** This can barely be called a fic - it looks more like the English language just vomited. Prince of Persia * "The God of Time" - T rated. ** The pain of the past exists even for Kaileena, and she is forced to relive it as her and the Prince return to the land of her birth, and the hell of her father. The God of Time. Prince x Kaileena ** Wellllll now... I'll be brief. What we have here is a disastrously OOC, totally disturbing (even for what it is) 'little-girls-like-getting-raped-by-daddy'-fic, with Kaileena as the little girl in question, the God of Time (OC) as daddy, and the Prince as a sickening blend of lecher, therapy counsellor, crybaby and prudish priest. And the author couldn't string a decent sentence together to save his (yes, his) life. Add to that a bunch of utterly weird (and sick) OC's, and you're all set for this fun ride! Hahaha... Shoot me. Now. ** We also get at least four mini-Dahakas (my idea), namely Kaileeena, Kailleena, the Pirnce and Shadi. ** Click here to find out what I think of this horror. ~Sister-to-the-Queen Resident Evil * "Resident Evil: The Change" ** A girl with a horrible and mysterious past, her stepsister, a rookie cop, and a few others try to fight their way out of the tainted city. Will they make it alive? Not all of them... AU. OCxLeon Super Smash Bros. * "ways to kill ruto" - K rated. ** Ruto has joined the brawl! but has been chasing poor link soo he has some friends to help him. 1st fanfic! dont mind flames! they make me a beta writter! R&R! text chat and script format will stop later on! Oh and no more OC! ** Bashfic, script format, OOC, spelling, poor capitalization, lack of punctuation, it looks like a winner to me! Sonic the Hedgehog * "Unorthodox" - M rated, NSFW. ** After trying to kill himself, Tails does it with Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. Then, he gets pregnant! * "Amy Die's" - K+ rated, and yes, the apostrophe is actually in the title. ** This is a story about Amy.Amy is going to die one day or another is what i think. Spore * "Grox and Kisses" - T rated. ** 'I never knew I would be here.With a mate of pure fantasy.And all love and power a monster like me can devour.'-Amy Marks,Empress of the Groxian Empire. Part of TOTT. New chapter is out! Star Fox * New World Order series - M rated. ** "New World Order II: Road to Destruction" - M rated. *** The next part of the NWO series. When Jason discovers something from a device that he stole from a research institute, he has to return to Earth only to figure out it is more corrupt than he expected. contains violence, blood, language,sexual content. AU *** Just as bad as its predecessor. ** "New World Order III: Path to Retribution" - M rated. *** Part 3 of the NWO series. Jason and his team have finally escaped to Earth. Now Nathen is after him more powerful than ever. Starfox/Resident Evil X-over. Read and Review. AU *** It's crappy crossover time, yay! This premise doesn't even begin to make sense because Ada is somehow working with Leon in this story AND is his girlfriend. ** "New World Order IV: Redemption and a New Threat" - M rated. *** The final part to the NWO series. After the birth of Jason's daughter, things were better. Until the first attack. Jason finds out that his brother is still out there. Can he finish the fight? Krystal x Human OC. Rated M for blood and language. AU *** The incredibly stupid conclusion to this series is about as entertaining as Star Fox Assault. Tales of Symphonia * "Ask The ToS Cast" - T rated. ** Summary: Have you ever had a question you wanted to ask them? See how they would respond? Well now you have the chance! Read this, then review telling me your question! you'll get your answer, i promise you that Tomb Raider * "The Many Deaths of Ms. Croft" - M rated. ** An exploration of the thing Lara does more often than anything else--die. * "Lara's baby" - Rated AO, very NSFW. ** Disgusting smut/torture fic. Touhou * "An Epic Failure of the Touhou Project" ** at the beginning of the 20th century, a new youkai is created due to American growth in industry. 100 years later, he winds up in Gensokyo and meets a fellow low-level youkai, and an Armageddon packing vampire. may contain traces of Sci-fi and cheap humor ** Gary Stu with uncanon origins, random POV shifts, unexplained time/space jumps. * "Oriental Transience of Scarlet Waning Moon" - T rated. ** Yukari has decided to remove Gensokyo permanently from reality. Her only opponent is the mysterious youkai, Marylin Satangod ** Horrible butchery of the English language, horrible butchery of the Japanese language, massive sue, minis everywhere, everyone horribly out of character, beige prose, and obviously contradictory statements in the same sentence as each one. * "perfect covert fantasy" - K+ rated. ** Meet Dutch Kotozaki. He's getting some new tenants today. What he does not expect is that his new tenants have secret magical abilities that will drag him on a great adventure. But even he has some secrets. Secrets that he will need to survive. ** Unatributed dialogue and general syntax errors, and a chosen one!Stu. * "Strife of Vampire" ** After some how being captured by the United States military, Remilia has been rescued by a young man. Weakened and on the run, she tries to find her sister and return to Gensokyo while the military tries to recapture them. Violence. Suggestive themes. ** Horrible copycat/godmode Stu, massive ooc, trivialization of rape, incest, and pedophila while participating in the latter two. * "Traveling from Dreams to Reality" - T rated. ** A boy with an interesting ability has gained the attention of Yukari Yakumo. Acting on her interest, she heads to the Outside World to see if he is as interesting as he appears. Since he already shows potential, he should be okay... Right? ** Textbook Stu Category:Badfic Category:Lists